User blog:RoyaleMan/New Arena Idea
Here are some ideas on what arenas Supercell can publish for future updates of Clash Royale. Feel free to comment if you have any objections or opinions. Take note that these ideas are not for real, but they are my suggestions based on what Supercell can do to expand the game further. 'Legendary Arena Modification Ideas' *Legend Trophies will no longer be implemented on Legendary Arena. It will be implemented in Underworld Arena, but the trophies will be known as "Crown Trophies". *Legendary Arena will be treated as a normal arena like the previous ones. Cards will also be unlocked in the Legendary Arena. 'Idea 1 (Arena 10: Ninja's Dojo)' *Unlocked at +3500 trophies. Will demote you back to Legendary Arena when you have less than 3450 trophies. *Cards unlocked: #Ninja (Common). #Jump (Rare) #Samurai (Epic) #Elementist (Legendary) *'King Level 14' **Hitpoints: 6352 **Damage: 132 **Arena Tower Hitpoints: 3924 **Arena Tower Damage: 145 *'Chests': **'Free Chest' *#Gold: 85 - 97 *#Total Cards: 12 *#Guaranteed: 1 Rare **'Silver Chest' *#Gold: 60 - 86 *#Total Cards: 12 *#Guaranteed: 1 Rare **'Golden Chest' *#Gold: 220 - 308 *#Total Cards: 45 *#Guaranteed: 3 Rares **'Crown Chest' *#Gold: 618 - 705 *#Total Cards: 90 *#Guaranteed: 7 Rares and 1 Epic **'Giant Chest' *#Gold: 1840 - 2546 *#Total Cards: 360 *#Guaranteed: 35 Rares **'Magical Chest' *#Gold: 690 - 932 *#Total Cards: 132 *#Guaranteed: 25 Rares and 4 Epics **'Super Magical Chest' *#Gold: 3990 - 5548 *#Total Cards: 792 *#Guaranteed: 157 Rares, 25 Epics and 1 Legendary 'Idea 2 (Arena 11: Robot Workshop)' *Unlocked at +4000 trophies. Will demote you back to Ninja's Dojo when you have less than 3950 trophies. *Cards unlocked (More info in my next blog post): #Mini Robot (Common) #Drone (Rare) #Robot Summoner (Epic) #S.P.A.M. (Legendary) *'Chests:' **'Free Chest' *#Gold: 92 - 104 *#Total Cards: 13 *#Guaranteed: 1 Rare **'Silver Chest' *#Gold: 65 - 95 *#Total Cards: 13 *#Guaranteed: 1 Rare''' **'''Golden Chest *#'Gold: 260 - 352 *#Total Cards: 52 *#Guaranteed: 4 Rares **'Crown Chest' *#Gold: 684 - 801 *#Total Cards: 104 *#Guaranteed: 8 Rares and 1 Epic **'Giant Chest' *#'Gold: 2200 - 3048 *#Total Cards: 420 *#Guaranteed: 40 Rares **'Magical Chest' *#'Gold: 825 - 1140 *#Total Cards: 150 *#Guaranteed: 27 Rares and 4 Epics **'Super Magical Chest' *#'Gold: 4720 - 6362 *#Total Cards: 900 *#Guaranteed: 174 Rares, 28 Epics and 1 Legendary 'Idea 3 (Arena 12: Underworld Arena)' *Unlocked at +5000 trophies. Will demote you back to Robot Workshop when you have less than 4950 trophies. *Crown Trophies will replace regular trophies. *Cards unlocked (More info in my next blog post): #Imp (Common) #Devil (Rare) #Cerberus (Epic) #Ghost (Legendary) *'King Level 15' **Hitpoints: 6900 **Damage: 144 **Arena Tower Hitpoints: 4300 **Arena Tower Damage: 161 *'Chests:' **'Free Chest' *#'Gold: 100 - 112 *#Total Cards: 15 *#Guaranteed Cards: 2 Rares **'Silver Chest' *#'Gold: 70 - 105 *#Total Cards: 15 *#Guaranteed Cards: 2 Rares **'Golden Chest' *#'Gold: 305 - 408 *#Total Cards: 60 *#Guaranteed Cards: 4 Rares **'Crown Chest' *#'Gold: 776 - 904 *#Total Cards: 120 *#Guaranteed Cards: 8 Rares and 1 Epic **'Giant Chest' *#'Gold: 2700 - 3684 *#Total Cards: 490 *#Guaranteed Cards: 50 Rares **'Magical Chest' *#'Gold: 1010 - 1344 *#Total Cards: 175 *#Guaranteed Cards: 30 Rares and 5 Epics **'Super Magical Chest' *#'Gold: 5680 - 7032 *#Total Cards: 1020 *#Guaranteed Cards: 200 Rares, 30 Epics and 2 Legendaries 'Ideas for Balance Changes #'Hog Rider - Damage decrease by 6% and speed reduce from "Very Fast" to "Fast". (Reason: Way too overpowered for 4 Elixir. Hard to defeat and is able to land at least one hit on your Crown Towers, but can be stopped with proper technique, which requires quick thinking. Reducing the speed may give players more time to counter the Hog Rider as his damage is high.)' #'Mortar - Damage increase by 10% and deployment time decrease to 3 seconds. (Reason: Simple. It's very unpopular. Mortars are easily damaged by Goblins and the Mortar can barely attack the Goblins due to their speed.' #'X-Bow - Elixir cost reduce to 5 (from 6) and hit speed increased to 0.4 seconds. (Reason: The X-Bow can be destroyed even before it gets to fire in some cases.)' #'Minions - Damage decrease by 4%. (Reason: Deals too much damage for 3 Elixir.)' #'Minion Horde - Damage decrease by 4%. (Reason: Same as Minions.)' #'Giant - Hitpoints decrease by 8%. (Reason: For 5 Elixir, he has too much health. Hard to kill especially with combos like Giant-Balloon combo.)' #'Golem - Death Damage affects air units. (Reason: For 8 Elixir, he is very easily countered by small units even like Minions. Minions are also a nuisance to many offensive strategies, and the Golem will one-shot kill minions when it splits into Golemites.)' #'Sparky - Damage decrease by 9% and Elixir Cost reduce to 5 (from 6). (Reason: Sparky is easily countered and surrounded by small units. A change in Elixir cost make her a better choice.)' #'Skeletons - Spawn 4 instead of 3. (Reason: After the recent reduction in the number of Skeletons for this card, this card is rarely used and has very low popularity.)' #'Ice Wizard - Hitpoints decrease by 7%. (Reason: Many players use the Ice Wizard instead of the Wizard. Has more hitpoints than the Wizard even at a lower cost.)' #'Archers - Spawn 3 instead of 2, elixir cost increase to 4 (from 3). (Reason: At 3 Elixir, Archers can be killed easily even with more hitpoints than Goblins and Minions. Arrows of a higher level may one-shot Archers, making a waste of Elixir)' #'Valkyrie - Damage decrease by 4%. (Reason: Has too much damage value and the ability to strike any unit around her regardless if targeting them or not.)' #'Balloon - Hitpoints decrease by 6%. (Reason: The Balloon poses as a threat to players who do not have Minion Hordes or Musketeers in their decks.)' Category:Blog posts